The Wanderer Returns
by GateSeeker2
Summary: So the wanderer returns, after two years, wearing an appallingly loud shirt. Was anyone ready for this DI?


**Title: **"The Wanderer Returns"

**Copyright: **©2015

**Author: **GateSeeker2

**E-Mail: **see profile

**Status: **Complete – one shot

**Season: **Pre-Series ?, Series Pilot

**Classification:** Missing Scene

**Spoilers: **none – sorry I'm afraid - from various episodes here and there.

**Category: **Friendship/Angst

**Major Characters: ** Robbie Lewis, Laura Hobson, Jean Innocent

**Pairing: ** Lewis/Hobson

**Rating: **G / K

**Warnings: **None

**File Size: ** - 43.2 KB Word Doc

**Archive: **Reproducing or posting on other sites is not permitted.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of someone else. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is coincidental and not intended by the author. I just have fun playing with the characters for a while. Trust me, no harm will come to them in this story. I'll keep them safe! ;-) Robbie and Laura are a wonderful love story and a great pairing!

**Author's Notes: ** I've been enjoying watching earlier Lewis episodes. Recently I started watching the Pilot – again (Christmas present from my hubby! Yeah!), and I didn't get very far before an idea took shape. So, I decided to sit down yesterday and put pen to paper so to speak. Here it is fellow Lewis/Hobson shippers! I hope you enjoy it even though it's only a hint at angst – the beginning of their angst. I admit that I was taking a few liberties of establishing a pre-ship of sorts. Cheers!

**Summary:** So the wanderer returns, after two years, wearing an appallingly loud shirt. Was anyone ready for this DI?

"**The Wanderer Returns"**

Laura did not know what was wrong with her life. But something had been nagging at her for over a week. She was the head Pathologist for Oxfordshire Police; she was going to begin as a rotating guest lecturer at Nuffield College next term; she was first chair clarinet for her orchestra group; she was attractive – perhaps more so now than in her younger years even though she was dreading her birthday in a couple of months.

That must have been it! She was dreading her birthday.

Laura clutched the forensics report in her right hand a bit tighter as her face pulled a small grimace. "That's rubbish," she quietly exclaimed to herself. No, she wasn't dreading her birthday – well at least not the party. Parties and Laura were like two peas in a pod. So it wasn't the thought of the all-out bash that she would now be planning. And it wasn't even the number that she was turning this year. After all, as she had just silently noted, she had accomplished much in her few 39 years. What bothered her was that she was still single.

"Hhmmphf." She let out a small dissatisfied grunt as her walk became more determined. No, being single wasn't what was bothering her either. Getting married had never been on her life's agenda. Certainly marriage was fine for her parents, and anyone else wanting to head that way, but she never seemed to want that for herself. She was one of those people who really enjoyed – appreciated – being single, unlike her old school chum Ellen. Quirking her lips she thought of how sad Ellen always seemed when they met up over the years. How was it Ellen always referred to herself? A lonely singleton she was.

Laura began to slow her walk. Thinking deeply she realized that, although she didn't want to marry, she had to admit that it would be lovely to have someone who was more than a casual acquaintance to share her life with and enjoy the day to day moments: walks along the Cherwell, pints at Whitehorse after work, dinners together gorging on garlic bread, rides through Oxford on bikes, chips while watching punts, matches on the tele in spite of her not knowing the teams, laughs at old shared memories, weekends away to Glyndebourne.

Turning down another corridor in the new Oxfordshire police headquarters, she presented a somewhat sad face. She recalled that none of the men that she had recently dated, although highly eligible, were anyone that she would willingly "settle down" with in her life. They were fun, amusing time fillers. Not even as charming and bubbling over with passion as her experiences with Franco had been was what she had ultimately wanted in life. It would have felt like "settling." That was one of the main reasons that she had broken things off with Franco just before his job relocated him away from Oxford. Something was missing.

Would she ever be willing to "settle down?" With whom might she be able to "settle down"? Was there anyone she currently knew that she would want in her life like that? She quickly thought of Robbie Lewis. Shaking her head slightly to clarify for herself, she was actually imagining the example of commitment that Robbie Lewis embodied. Yes, that was it.

Robbie Lewis was a prime example of a man who was made for marriage, for commitment, and thrived on it. She could hardly recall very many married men seeming to enjoy their married lives as much as he had before Val's accident. Of course that might not be a fair statement. She didn't really know too many married men – besides the officers at the station didn't count for some reason. Rolling her eyes, she couldn't imagine Robbie ever remarrying now. But one never knew. Perhaps someday he'd open up to the possibility of starting a new chapter to this part of his life.

That's all well and good for him but what about her? If not marriage for her then what? Maybe she was just stuck and that was why she found herself in a particularly growing bitter mood. Under her breath she fussed, "Or maybe I'm upset at having to personally hand carry this report to her highness like an errand girl at 7:15 in the stupid A.M.!" Now that she'd reached her destination, she let out a heavy sigh and steeled herself to dismiss these untimely maudlin thoughts. She didn't mind occasionally hand carrying a report over to Innocent or other detectives. Because as comfortable as she was in her nice bustling morgue, it was always nice to step away for a bit of fresh air. So she took another quick calming breath then she assertively knocked on the door in front of her.

"Come," was the immediate sharp reply.

Laura walked through the door of Chief Superintendent Jean Innocent's office only to see her on the phone. The new Superintendent was obviously keen on multitasking. Her phone was cradled against her left ear while talking rather pointedly as she focused on the computer screen with her right hand maneuvering the computer mouse, and her left arm was now outstretched in Laura's direction as if compelling the folder to float unquestioningly into her open hand.

Approaching cautiously Dr. Laura Hobson took a good look at the woman sitting before her. This newly appointed Chief had only been behind that desk for approximately 14 months. It was a whirlwind of transition – out with the old boys' network and in with the new and improved. Innocent clearly was a modern career woman, only a year maybe two older than her, who dressed extremely fashionably and seemed to "have it all." Was Laura jealous of her?

The snapping fingers jolted Laura out of her strange reflection. She smiled at Jean in hopes of trying to deflect the frown that now resided on the Chief's face. She stepped closer to the desk so as to hand over the file.

Once the file was delivered, the pathologist shouted silently to herself, "Enough!," then subtly stepped back. She was confident that her current inner turmoil was shut off and wouldn't intrude on her work day anymore. She stood waiting for the inevitable questions that were to follow after the superintendent's call was concluded. Innocent always had questions.

The first part of Jean's conversation had occurred with little interest on Laura's part. She wasn't one to engage in eavesdropping and quite frankly she couldn't care, but as she now waited she couldn't help but take notice.

"…That's right Sargent Hathaway." Chief Superintendent Innocent spoke rather forcefully stressing the word sargent. "For today, this is your job."

Hathaway had called one last time to ensure that he needed to "babysit" this obviously bedraggled and bumbling ageing inspector, if the rumors were to be believed, returning to Oxford as if a prodigal. Even though he had already driven the hour to Heathrow airport and was currently holding his nicely made "Lewis" sign as if he was a chauffeur, he was hoping to beg off and return to work sans inspector. But his boss would have none of it.

"By the way your governor DI Knox has yet to return my calls from yesterday or this morning in fact. So with him who knows where doing who knows what I have tasked you with "donkey work" as you so eloquently alluded earlier." Her tone as always was decisive and left no room for second guessing. Besides she rather liked having rattled the young green detective this morning bright and early at 5:30am to have him rush to Heathrow to meet the early morning arrival bearing the returning DI. She couldn't have cared how Lewis arrived at her station. But it was a favor asked of her by her boss who in turn had been encouraged to provide a favor to ensure the safe transport of the reinstated Oxfordshire police detective and she would comply – if perhaps only begrudgingly. She had no tolerance for the "good 'ol boys" policing creed. "Therefore I'll expect DI Lewis in my office promptly at ten. Do I make myself clear." And with that she simply returned the phone to its cradle thereby ending the phone call. Replies or good-byes were not necessary.

As soon as the call was disconnected and without missing a beat, the Superintendent began questioning her lead pathologist about the report she was now perusing. "So the levels of ethylene glycol were such that it was impossible to have been an accident?" She was speaking with her head down as she skimmed through the printout so she missed the incredulous look that had taken up residence on Dr. Hobson's face.

"And the other tox screens came up negative?" The woman in charge continued. "And the tissue samples…." However, she quickly noted how the normally precise and no nonsense doctor was oddly silent.

Looking up she saw that the woman in front of her had her mouth slightly agape and seemed to be paling which was odd for this time of July. "Are you alright Doctor?" Jean was capable of sounding sympathetic when needed. She tried again, "Doctor?"

This time Laura was brought out of her surprise. "Uh yes. I'm…ah…I'm fine." She shifted on her feet then hesitantly pointed to the phone on the desk. "Was that regarding DI Robbie Lewis?" She hoped to keep from emphasizing the name Robbie too much. And had she allowed only a modicum of curiosity to creep out of her voice?

Chief Innocent decided against dressing the good doctor down for eavesdropping. "DI Robert Lewis. Yes."

"I thought he was in BVI?" Laura was puzzled. Was Robbie coming home? Now? He would have mentioned it surely, or perhaps not. It wasn't as if they had taken to e-mailing, texting, or calling every day. No it was more random. Weeks might pass before any communication would be initiated. But then it would last for a steady beat or two before getting put once again on the back burner for the duration. However during the last two years, it had evolved to a consistent and blossoming friendship. It was strained in some respects but easygoing in others. And it had originated so simply.

Just before Robbie left Oxford he had surreptitiously snuck into Laura's office, on the day that he was scheduled to fly out, in order to leave a most heartfelt note of appreciation for her "reaching out to him" after Val's passing. She hadn't wanted to bother him or interfere, so a few days later she decided, out of friendship, to simply leave him a voice message thanking him for his "thank you." Ok that was corny. Then of course he called her to let her know that he had arrived alright and was settling in about as well as expected. She wished him well and gave him some space after that. Laura didn't hear from Robbie again for a couple of months. When she did hear from him it was under the guise of needing a professional opinion to a forensic problem. He wasn't currently in the field working as a homicide detective while on loan to the BVI. But while reviewing a lesson for his police training class, he had needed some clarification about a case study. And that started a type of professional correspondence that then segued into a more familiar one. He sent her, and the kids, a picture of himself for Christmas last year under a brightly lit and ornament laden palm tree wearing a loud print shirt, short pants, dark black socks with brown sandals, a straw hat, sunglasses, and purple zinc oxide on his nose with the caption that implied he was beginning to look like a retired American tourist.

Jean's voice roused Laura back, "He was." The connection dawned on Jean. "You must have known the Inspector before his secondment." It wasn't really a question.

"Yes," Laura nodded, "I worked with him for several years actually. He's very talented." It was odd. Her mind began to race with wonder. "Is he…visiting?"

Jean wasn't sure that she bought the "talented" comment especially not after reviewing his personnel file again last night. It was her experience that once a copper slid that far off the mark that there just wasn't much talent left. "No he's being reassigned here in Oxford." She looked at her watch noting that this time with the doctor was in jeopardy of going over the 5 minutes that she had allotted for this report review.

If Laura seemed surprised before, she was downright floored now. "Oh?" She began to smile. So Robbie Lewis was coming home. It would be great to see him again. Laura could easily remember the cheeky grin that revealed more than he would let on to others. It's funny how it took him going over 6,500 miles for them to move beyond just being coworkers. Upon his return she was hoping to continue their congenial friendship. Good friends were hard to find. And she would definitely want to keep Robbie in that category if possible.

Robbie Lewis was an everyman type character. He was what some would call "one of the good guys." He was Robbie not Rob, or Robert. He was always jovial, genuine, simple, direct, insightful, and dependable not to mention the most honest man she thought she'd ever met – except for her father. And it was his honesty that betrayed him because he couldn't hide how much losing Val had crushed him. It was tragic the way that his lovely wife Val was taken from him and their family. Laura had tried to be a kind and supportive coworker back then to him after Val's passing but it was difficult. He was so closed off and hurting so completely that Laura didn't think he would survive – and he almost hadn't. She had originally learned of his almost conditional transfer offered by then Chief Superintendent Strange to the British Virgin Islands through the unfortunate gossips. A brilliant detective with an impeccable crime solving record, both as a Sargent paired with Detective Chief Inspector Morse and as an Inspector himself, was suddenly barely able to make it in to work each day. She remembered one of their last face to face conversations in the morgue when she encouraged him to take the job in BVI.

_/Flashback/_

"_Inspector if you don't mind me saying so, perhaps the move will do you some good." She waited for a reply, acknowledgment, something. He gave her nothing. _

"_Your children have quite literally moved on. It might be just the break you need – from Oxford. Just until you get your feet under you." Still no reply. "I'm sure that you'll be back soon enough." He seemed so devastated but she knew he had to hear the truth. Of course maybe she wasn't the one to speak it, but there didn't seem to be anyone else cueing up to help._

"_You're wandering around here as if you haven't got a clue on how to function. You need to get away from the haunting memories so that you can remember the good memories." She shook her head slightly thinking that it sounded odd to her even as it made a bit of sense. _

_They weren't really friends. They were coworkers, colleagues, acquaintances. He only called her "Doctor." And she only called him "Sargent" and then "Inspector." But there was always a gentle understanding spirit between them. They respected each other and appreciated their respective abilities that so often enabled crimes to be solved because of their combined contributions. _

_He was looking down at the covered corpse as if he relished it's position. She wanted to try and reach him one last time. She had seen others (coworkers) turn away from him when his grief lasted just a wee bit longer than they decided was appropriate. She had heard the bitter comments behind his back about his drinking. She had even smelled the remnants of alcohol on his person too early on several mornings to be proper. She saw the now commonplace disheveled appearance. And she had heard of his declining crime solving percentages. It wasn't as if he was making mistakes on the job; his mistake was simply not being able to do the job effectively anymore. He was slipping fast, but he hadn't slipped too far yet. "If you don't take this job in BVI you're going to lose your job here and without it you won't know what to do with yourself. You have to find a way to start living again." _

_She hesitated to step too far into his personal space but decided she was in for a penny. Dr. Laura Hobson had always valued this man and given time he might just value her attempt here. She spoke softly yet poignantly. "Don't you think your wife would have wanted you to keep living? For yourself and your kids?" _

_At this line he looked up at her with a intense anger that could have broken her then and there. But it softened almost as quickly as it appeared. She had done it. She'd reached him. Robbie didn't say anything right away. He merely stared down at her then drew his cheeks in as if stifling his tears and finally blew out a foul smelling breath resembling Bourbon and Peppermint before speaking. "Right. Thank you doctor for your input." She wasn't sure if he meant for the current post-mortem report or her advice to move to BVI. "I appreciate your…honesty." _

_And he did. Dr. Laura Hobson was someone he would have classified as a friend. But they had a limited friendship. They didn't socialize, even at police events. They didn't encounter each other anywhere else other than the morgue or crime scenes. They didn't really discuss their lives outside of work – perhaps a few hobbies or interests or a sporadic family tale in quick passing. But they were professionals who first and foremost discussed work. Yet ever since first meeting her in 1995, he knew without a doubt that he would always be able to trust her. And she was being brutality honest with him now. He knew she was trying to help and she had really been the only lasting "friend" since this entire grieving ordeal started almost a year ago. Even family had managed to distance themselves from him. But Laura spoke plainly to him and never condescendingly. In some strange way he always felt safe around her even long before Val had died. The transfer wasn't something that Robbie wanted. He didn't want to leave Valerie, but he knew he couldn't stay in Oxford. So much had already changed. Val was gone. Morse was gone. Strange would be gone soon for retirement. The kids were already gone and moved away. The family home was even gone to help pay for Lyn's schooling. It was time for him to be gone. He had no choice. With his right hand balled in a tight fist except for his long index finger which was stroking the opposite side of his nose he noisily inhaled a breath then lowered his hand to his side and said, "I'd better get packing then." And with a quick nod to her and deference to her title, "Doctor," he left. _

_/End Flashback/_

"I didn't realize that he'd be returning now." So many thoughts were running through Laura's head. Had he come to terms with Val's passing? Was he planning on remaining in Oxford? Surely he wouldn't retire. Would he move to be near his kids? He had never really spoken of Val and his grief these last two years. Any conversation they had about it was at surface level at best. She knew that he had stopped his drunken binges. But was he still susceptible? And she knew that he had begun to enjoy a quieter relaxing time in BVI. Was he ready to reenter the crazy hours of a homicide detective? She hoped that he had regained some of that wonderful charm and carefree attitude that he had when they first met. After all when Robbie Lewis smiled one couldn't help but smile with him.

"He's returning today actually." Jean Innocent was curious about the doctor's reaction but not so curious as to waste any more time.

That snapped Laura back to the present. "I'm sorry what?"

Jean tried to resist the urge to sigh. "I said that he's returning today."

"Today?!" No, Laura did not squeal. Well that was intriguing. "Really?" There that sounded more even keeled.

"Yes, so if we're done here?" Jean gestured at the file folder.

Laura knew to take the hint. "Right." She turned to go then turned back, "Call me if you need anything else." And she gestured to the report.

Chief Innocent merely smiled a dismissing expression. Laura turned again to go but before she reached the door she turned and walked all the way back to the desk. "I'm sorry. When is he arriving?" She didn't really care if it might seem odd. She considered him to be an old "friend."

Without looking up, Innocent humored the doctor, "His flight arrives at Heathrow 7:10."

Laura pressed knowing that she might not receive the answers to her questions. "So, he'll be resuming his duties here?"

Jean couldn't quite manage to keep her eyebrow from creeping up on her forehead as she looked up at the good doctor. Cautiously she answered, "I'm not quite sure what will be the best fit for the Inspector." She decided for some reason to provide a bit more insight. "I'm meeting with him at 10 to discuss options."

"Oh I see." But she couldn't imagine what options Jean might be suggesting. After all Robbie Lewis was an incredible detective with keen insight. In some ways he was wasting time training coppers in BVI. Wouldn't he want to resume his career investigating murders and helping others answer their questions? She would absolutely love the opportunity to work with him again.

Laura was finding herself a bit eager to see her old friend today. However, she thought that she'd give him a couple of days to settle back into Oxford before she rang him to welcome him home by offering to stand him a pint at the Whitehorse. She quickly comprehended that she hadn't heard from him for at least a week or more – which wasn't too surprising actually. That was it! This was what had been bothering her for the last few days. She hadn't heard from him! Hopefully she'd be able to actually see him in person soon. An excited and peaceful expression crossed her face.

Jean waited briefly then somewhat politely disturbed Laura's thoughts. "Are you sure your alright Doctor."

Laura merely nodded.

"So is there something else?" The Chief was clearly finished and wanted the Doctor to be finished as well. But for some reason Laura was still standing in her office. There was definitely something off with the petite pathologist today.

"No. Thanks," Laura responded with a smile and a slight shrug of her shoulders and turned to head back to the door. Just before she reached the door, she quietly said to herself, "Guess the wanderer has returned."

As she placed her hand on the door knob her mobile buzzed indicating an incoming phone call. Her simple smile morphed into a cheeky grin as the display indicated that the call was from Detective Inspector Lewis. The time flashed 7:21am. His plane must have just landed she thought. So, I'm guessing he's still inside the plane waiting to be let off.

Walking out of the Superintendent office's she spoke cheerily into her mobile, "Good Morning Inspector Lewis. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

The End

**Author's Notes Again: ** Whew this took mmuuuuucccccchhhh longer than I had originally intended – both to tell it and write it. Anyway, when watching the Pilot for Lewis, I was struck by how at ease and light hearted Dr. Hobson and Inspector Lewis acted toward one another. It didn't seem to have the air of persons who had not seen or rather not been in contact with each other for almost two years. It seemed from my perspective as if they were in some way, especially on Hobson's part, expecting to see each other, and they didn't seem at all "caught off guard." They quickly settled into a rhythm of dialogue and agreeable friendship. I thought they must have at some point been in touch with one another while he was away. Of course I have had friends that after not seeing one another for years we fall right back into our old friendship patterns. But that is rare. So I assumed Laura and Robbie had developed and maintained a type of acquaintance while he was away. Plus I can't see Robbie as embracing many new friendships while at his new posting. My Lewis/Hobson ship doesn't get launched until much later after his return to Oxford. After all, he was married to Val and nothing, in my opinion, would have occurred between them then. But perhaps the ship was being readied for departure sometime after Val's death and once Robbie returns. Oh dear….too much…nautical imagery. Oh and here were some of the questions that I was thinking during the opening Pilot scenes that prompted this story:

What was Robbie doing when getting off the plane that he forgot his flowers (orchids) for Val?

Why did James seem so eager to not collect the Inspector from the airport?

Why did Robbie and Laura seem as if no time had pass since they had last seen each other?

Why did Laura question Robbie about the Met's inquiry into Val's death when she did?

What was Robbie and Laura's "relationship" like while he was away in BVI?

Why did Laura tell Robbie that "James gets on with her" regarding Innocent?

Who had left the recently wilted flowers on Val's grave?

And just what kind of shopping was Val doing in London before she was killed? _(perhaps a plot bunny for another future fanfic story)_

Question from "Mind has Mountains" episode. What happened to make Franco an ex-boyfriend?


End file.
